Tears: Cave of Memories
by crystalfox127
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke x Oc request for Hikari.Glaceon. A Christmas gift, a confession gone wrong and a cave filled with new and old memories. Might be a sorta cliché storyline.


Okay, so this is a Sasuke x Oc oneshot for Hikari . Glaceon!

As for the whole 'chocolates for Christmas' thing: My friend got me some chocolates for Christmas once and it was something really liked, so decided to use it in this fic. I know chocolates are more of a Valentines gift, but it just seemed perfect for this story.

I don't own Naruto (or Sasuke), and I also don't own the OC. This OC, Hikari, belongs to 'Hikari . Glaceon'!

Please leave a review of you can. It would be highly appreciated.

And MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. Sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. Avenger. My best friend...

I took a deep breath. "Okay, Hikari! You can do this! You've been through worse! Don't worry!" I told myself in an attempt to calm my frazzled nerves. My small hands, wrapped around a blue bag, were shaking terribly. I felt a tight knot form in the pit of my stomach, it felt like I swallowed a rock. My heart was pounding against my ribcage at an extreme pace. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and concentrated on my breathing. A few deep breaths later and I finally felt somewhat better. I opened my eyes. I would finally tell him, would finally confess after years of loving him. "Okay, I can do this!"

* * *

"I can't do this!" I cried out. I felt like hiding behind a tree...and banging my head against it. I had seen Sasuke a few times today, only glimpses of him every here and there, but I didn't get to talk to him since he was running away from his fangirls and because I decided to run away like a big fat scaredycat. I felt so stupid! After seeing the gifts all the other girls got him, I felt like my gift was useless and silly. Sasuke never liked chocolate or anything sweet...but I got him dark chocolate. That had to count for something, right? I sighed heavily and slumped my shoulders. "I'm such a coward." I said quietly to no one in particular. I heard fast footsteps on the concrete, coming from behind me, someone who was obviously running. I whipped around at light speed and hid the package behind my back, feeling grateful that I did once I realized who it was. None other than Sasuke himself.

"S-Sasuke." I mentally cursed at myself for stuttering. He came to a stop right in front of me. "Hn?" I felt my throat tighten as I looked into his eyes. 'Now or never, Hikari. Just spit it out. Say it! I lo-' "Merry Christmas Sasuke!" I half yelled at him and held out the bag, practically shoving it in his face. My hands were shaking again. Sasuke didn't take the gift, instead he looked at me questioningly. "Why?" he asked. I took a deep breath, once again feeling the knot in my stomach. My heart was going absolutely crazy. I was so nervous! "I...I just...I-I...S-Sasuke...I don't want to sound like a f-fangirl, but..." I took another deep breath. "Iloveyou!" I said as quickly as I could, half hoping he understood what I said and half hoping he didn't. Sasuke looked at me weirdly and I felt my heart go back into its frenzy. Then the strangest thing happened...he laughed. THE Sasuke Uchiha was laughing! It was the first and only time I had ever heard him laugh so...freely. I would probably have been happy at this if he wasn't laughing at me. I felt a lump form in my throat. What was I thinking?! Telling him I love him, I sounded like an idiot! "Hikari, I..." I dropped the bag of chocolates and ran. I wanted to run away as far as possible. I had barely even heard those words, they were like the whisper of the wind. So soft, almost inaudible. I just had to get away. He was laughing at me! I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to face the rejection. So I ran off as fast as I could, like a coward. I felt hurt. I told him I loved him and he...he laughed at it! He laughed at me! I just wanted to get away from him, run far away so he couldn't see the tears trailing down my face. I eventually reached my house, but I ran straight past it. I decided that I didn't want to go home just yet. So instead I ran to the forest at the edge of the village. The trees were within the village walls, but the forest was left in its natural state so it could be used for survival training and other things. Sasuke and I often went there to train or to get away from all the other people and just relax. It was so quiet and peaceful, completely the opposite of my current state. I ran until I reached our training area. It wasn't all that much - a small clearing with a few wooden dummies here and there, it was surrounded by trees and it had a small lake. A little further was a mountain with a cave. That cave was my destination. I ran to the mountain and climbed it until I reached the cave. It wasn't high off of the ground and it was rather big. I sat down and tucked my knees under my chin, folding my arms tightly around them, like a scared little child. Tears kept spilling from my eyes as I remembered the day we discovered this cave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sasuke...can we please...take a break?" I asked tiredly between pants as I tried to regain my breath. It wasn't that I was weak or anything, I could actually hold my own quite well in a battle, but Sasuke was...Sasuke. He was a prodigy and on top of that he was an avenger - he was very determined to be strong. I could only hold out for a few minutes against him before tiring out.

"We won't take a break, we need to-"

*plop*

He was interrupted by a drop of rain landing straight on his nose. That was the first time I noticed those dark clouds in the sky. Soon more drops followed the first until it was pouring. Sasuke and I ran off, trying to get out of the rain that was coming down so heavily. I looked to my right, squinting my eyes to try and see through the rain. Was...was that a cave? "Sasuke, there's a cave!" My voice was completely drowned out by a large rumble of thunder that practically shook the earth, Sasuke didn't hear me at all. I drew in a big breath. "SASUKE!" He whipped around into a battle stance, kunai drawn. He looked at me and I silently pointed towards the cave. He followed my finger and looked at the cave before nodding at me and running towards it. I followed, trying my best to keep up with him and not slip on the mud. Once we were in the cave and out of the rain, I immediately plopped down onto the ground. I was beat. Sasuke took a seat next to me and stared at the sky. "It's like heaven is crying..." I said as I stared at the drops of water falling from the sky. The rest of that afternoon Sasuke and I just sat there, staring at the lightning that danced across the clouds and listening to the occasional rumbles of thunder. It was chaotic, yet peaceful.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now I was back in this cave. It held one of my favorite memories with Sasuke. I pulled my legs just a little bit closer. I already missed Sasuke as my friend. I have just destroyed years of trust and friendship with a single sentence. I acted on impulse, on a silly emotion. I felt terrible. The pain felt almost physical. I felt sick. Why did I do that? Why was I such an idiot? I was so scared of losing him, but I guess that the part of me that loved him just overpowered that fear. Now that fear was setting in again. It felt like my heart was tearing apart. Sobs were racking my small body, no matter how hard I tried to stop them. Whenever I finally scraped together enough courage to make the tears stop, the memory of him laughing at me just brought them back. Tears were spilling from my eyes. I felt alone for the first time in years. I didn't want to lose Sasuke. I loved him with all my heart. I just destroyed everything...

How I wished it would rain again. How I wished heaven would cry with me...for me...

I heard quiet footsteps, once again from behind me, but I just didn't care anymore. I didn't care who or what it was, I just wanted to be all alone right now. "Hikari..." Okay, I definitely cared! I jumped up and whipped around to face Sasuke, who was leaning against the cave wall wit his arms crossed. I didn't want to talk to him! Not now! I turned around to run, but I was greeted by a strong chest covered in a blue shirt. A clone! The clone wrapped its arms around me, effectively keeping me from making any move to run away. I felt the fear take hold of me again, but now it was much worse than before. I actually feared the rejection. I was shaking like a leaf, keeping my head down so Sasuke wouldn't see me crying. I felt a chill run down my spine and the clone disappeared into a puff of smoke, bit before I could even do anything the real Sasuke was right in front of me. Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't have to. I knew that he wanted me to look at him, but I just couldn't. Eventually I heard him sigh before he put a finger beneath my chin and tilted it upwards, forcing my eyes to connect with his, but I shut my eyes tightly. "Hikari." he said sternly, but not unkindly. "Look at me." I shook my head stubbornly. I didn't want to. "Hikari..." I sighed before slowly opening my eyes. "Why did you run?" "You...you laughed at me..." I said quietly as more tears spilled from my eyes. Sasuke's eyes widedned slightly before he sighed and shook his head at me. "I wasn't laughing at you. I just never thought you'd actually confess. I've never seen you so nervous before, either. It's amusing." he told me. I tried to look back at the ground, but Sasuke kept me from doing so. Sasuke took out a small white box that was tied with a yellow ribbon and gave it to me. Inside there were white chocolates... "I didn't really know what to get you." Sasuke then leaned closer to me until the tips of our noses were just touching, causing me to blush scarlet. Sasuke smirked at me. "You're actually pretty cute when you're nervous." Anything I was about to say in protest was silenced when Sasuke connected his lips to mine. Sasuke lifted a hand to my face and gently cupped my left cheek,wiping away the tears as his other arm snaked around my waist. One of my hands came up to rest on his chest while the other was wrapped around his neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his warm lips on my own. I felt a tingly feeling moving from my lips to the rest of my body. The kiss was sweet and tender, almost as if he was scared I would break. Sasuke pulled away and slightly smiled at me. "I wanted to tell you earlier... I love you too." he said, carefully wiping away the last of my tears.


End file.
